


Virtuoso

by missema



Category: Fable (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava, Queen of Albion enjoys spending nights with Reaver from time to time.  The unlikely pair intrigue each other.<br/>Post-Fable 3 setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtuoso

He undressed her in his bedroom, the scene already unfolding like the seduction in his mind. Reaver's knowledgeable fingers quick as he undid the ceremonial robes she so often wore as Queen of Albion. The delicious Ava was his treat, like a specialty dish so hard to prepare perfectly, but absolutely scrumptious when it was. Whenever he had her, she was always perfectly prepared.  
  
They'd started in the carriage, he refused to play in the palace, preferring to be far away from her world, in his own bed. Rogue fingers had teased her upon entrance, giving her nipples a pinch beneath her gown. He knew how sensitive they were, that they'd be huge, ends tight and sensitive to touch, red and throbbing, aching for his mouth to suckle on them long before that got back to his newest home. In return she'd scratched a nail down the length of his neck, repeating the slow pressure whenever she felt like watching him shiver, at least, until he dove under her skirts.  
  
 It was hard for her to lean back with her hair in the high, ornate bun that she favored. She should have left it down, she'd done her makeup especially for this visit, but hadn't redone her hair.  The stylish creation began collapsing around her as she pressed against the side of the carriage, trying to get away from Reaver's lips and fingers as they made her grow ever warmer under her skirt. That pointed tongue was tracing her tattoos, slowly, delicately re-inking the raised flesh, drawing the detailed designs over and over.  Reaver left bite marks on the insides her of thighs, sucking, hard hickeys, that devolved into bruises, his mouth teasing her as they were carried to their destination. They never did too much en route, treating the journey as an appetizer, literally leading them to the main course. Ava liked their arrangement, Reaver's decades of experience ensuring that she was never, ever bored with him.  
  
Although, often she felt outclassed, and it made her aggressive, competitive. Her visits with him were like a sexual decathlon, and she'd leave him with her body satiated, but mind whirring as she further explored, pushed her own boundaries.  
  
There was no one else joining them tonight, as she'd requested, saving that game for a future visit, another fantasy for another night. In his chambers, Reaver walked around her naked body, his appraising, rakish gaze making her grow bold. She posed for him, jutting out her breasts, staring at him with a noncommittal smile on her face as he simply looked, taking her in. Gloved hands grabbed her sides, slid up over her breasts, covered her mouth, but left her mostly free, and she wiggled her hips, grinding her ass into Reaver, skin touching the soft wool of his long coat.  
  
"Ava, darling, it's been too long." Reaver purred into her ear. It had been months since she'd last seen him, the business of ruling and whatever it was that he did getting in the way. Ava had little patience and no desire to talk.  
  
"Reaver, I don't mind if you leave the coat and hat on, but everything else needs to come off." She ordered, leaning her head back on his shoulder, exposing her neck to his languid kisses. He chuckled in her ear, but she could feel him, slowly, carefully taking off his gloves and dropping the to the floor.  
  
She turned to face him, and helped, unbuttoning his coat and vest allowing him to ease out of them. Deciding to let him take care of the rest, she made her way towards the bed, the huge scarlet centerpiece of the whole room. Standing at the end, she looked around the room for the first time, though she'd visited before. Reaver was unrepentantly enamored of himself, and his room bore the signs of it. There were giant, crimson banners with a gilt letter R stitched into them, and all the portraits lining the walls were of his own face. The statuary Ava passed on the way up were also all in his image, culminating with a bust of him wearing a laurel leaf crown that was in the bedroom. The house itself was luxurious, decadent in a way that the castle could never be, filled with the best furniture and relics from Reaver's many travels.  
  
Reaver glided towards the bed, but stopped at the foot it, where Ava stood. Smirking at him, Ava gave him one, fierce, harsh kiss, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, teasing his tongue with hers before she used her powers to send him flying backwards onto the bed.  
  
"You are so like your mother." Reaver commented as he scrambled into a sitting position in his own bed. "She pushed too. Brute force is _so_ charming." He added, the sarcasm nearly undiscernible from his normal tone.  
  
"You slept with my mother?" Ava asked, only slightly surprised.  
  
"Oh yes, several times until she bored of me or I bored or her, I can't quite remember which way it went. Quite cheeky that one, she told me that if she wanted youthful looks and glassy eyes, she'd go to to a whorehouse." Reaver shot glance at her, wondering, if quite possibly she was going to be put off by the talk of her mother.  
  
Ava wasn't so easily deterred, but it did give her pause while she wondered how old Reaver actually was. There were legends, tales of a dark deal and something to do with the Wraithmarsh, but she hadn't ever paid any attention. Setting the thought aside, she stood above him, pushing him back down as he tried to sit up again. Catlike, effortlessly graceful movements brought her closer to him, his dark eyes following her every twist as she shimmed up his bare chest, bringing her face to his.  
  
 "Well," Ava said, straddling his waist, "let's hope you've gotten better since then or I may dispense with your pleasures as well."  
  
The Hero of Skill isn't intimidated by this new hero queen, not at all, but rather, intrigued by her. She's a lot like Sparrow, sharing certain qualities that he was fond of himself, clarity and judgment rarely found in a leader and an openness about whom she spent her nights with. Those loathsome idiots she paraded around with, the do-gooder Paige and Ben Finn had no idea, not really, how absolutely intoxicating their nation's leader could be. Ava was far more capable and flexible than her brother Logan, well as a leader. He'd never had that pleasure and Reaver frowned slightly as he mused. A shame, that was and now Logan was gone, traveling supposedly, but more importantly, just out of Albion.  
  
Reaver winced and bucked slightly underneath her as she dripped hot candle wax across his chest and looked over to see one of the pillars missing from the nightstand.  He smiled, she was so quick, he didn't think she'd get to the wax for hours.  But since she did he settled back, letting the warmth cover him as she dripped and pulled at the waxy buttons it created, the mild burn a prelude of things to come. His past romps with Princess Ava had turned out to be satisfyingly long nights, and he gave into a shudder of dark anticipation as she began rocking her hips against his, slowly, the candle still dropping wax onto his bare skin.  
  
 "I don't think you'll grow tired of me that quickly."  Reaver drawled, letting the words become seductively long as he spoke.  Underneath her, he moved effortlessly in response to the slow rolling of her hips against his, moving in concert with her careful, measured pace.  "There are so many more...tantalizing things we could do, new things to try, if you're willing?"  He asked, eyebrow arched up at her.  
  
She didn't answer with words, but he felt the eager pressure of her hand wrapping around his cock, stroking, squeezing her affirmative answer as she teased him.  
  
Ava was always a most pleasant way to spend a night.


End file.
